Hetalia's Drabbles
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Série de drabble sur les pairings et personnages d'Hetalia.
1. Sommaire

_Héhé, depuis le temps que j'hésitais le v'là enfin, mon petit sommaire, étant donné que je met pas les couple dans les titre, faute de place, et aussi a cause du nombre de drabble qui commence a grossir, tout est là, si ça peux vous servir._

* * *

1.Une rencontre: Allemagne/Italie

2.Ciel: Japon/Chine

3.Tomate: Espagne/Romano

4.Piano: Prusse/Autriche

5.De la guerre a l'amour: Russie/Amérique

6.La course a l'espace: Russie/Amérique

7.Petit ange italien: Allemagne/Italie

8.Juste un pressentiment: France/Angleterre

9.Dit Arty: France/Angleterre

10.Foutue ressemblance: Canada/Cuba

11.Comme une fille: Pologne/Lituanie

12.Vive les montagnes: Suisse/Autriche

13.Petite Belgique: Espagne/Romano

14.Ma femme: Suède/Finlande

15.Rien du tout: Hong Kong/Island

16.1814: Norvège/Danemark

17.Une histoire de cheveux: France/Angleterre

18.Je t'aime: Angleterre/Amérique

19.Tu dors ?: France/Espagne

20.Moi je suis heureux: Prusse/Allemagne

21.Les opposés: Prusse/Autriche

22.Tu es revenu: Allemagne/Italie

23.J'suis un gamin: Sealand/Lettonie

24.Faire fondre Roddy: Autriche/Hongrie


	2. Une rencontre

Titre: Rencontre

Disclamer : J'suis l'auteur d'Hetalia, comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? Mais si, mais si, c'est moi

Pairing: Allemagne/Italie du N.

Rating: K

Note: Une petite série de Drabble sur Hetalia, normalement je fais pas de truc trop triste ou dépréssif mais on sait jamais =).

Note2: J'le trouve un peu nuche celui-là, mais bon, c'est a vous de juger.

* * *

Il l'a rencontré pendant la première guerre mondiale, sur son territoire, dans une caisse de tomate, une rencontre pas banal, pas banal du tout, pas du tout. Puis il l'a fait prisonnier, l'autre ne cherchant même pas a s'échapper, puis Il est devenus son allié, étant souvent pris pour cible par les force alliée en raison de sa faiblesse et de son indisposition a la bataille, mais lui il s'en fichait, c'était son seul ami, pas qu'il n'aimait pas Kiku, loin de là, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, il n'arrivait pas a dire quoi mais il y avait un petit plus chez l'italien, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il fallait protégé, a tout prix. Mais jamais, jamais, le jour ou il l'a rencontré, jamais il ne serait douté qu'un jour qu'un jour il serrerait sont petit corps dans ses bras, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il puisse autant l'aimer qu'il puisse autant aimer tout court.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur l'italien, sans le réveiller, et embrassa tendrement son front:

-Ich Liebe Dich, Feliciano.


	3. Ciel

Titre: Ciel

Disclamer : Pas moi...dites, j'peux avoir Japon ? L'est beau Japon.

Pairing: Japon/Chine

Rating: K

Note: drabble écrit au brouillon aujourd'hui (Ce matin, vive les heures libres), recopier aujourd'hui et publier aujourd'hui, I'm Génial...ou pas.

* * *

Au milieu de la forêt de Bambou, vêtu d'un Kimono, la tête levé vers le ciel, il était bleu le ciel aujourd'hui, et il contenait des nuages, des nuages tout blanc, pas menaçant. C'était exactement le même ciel que se jour-là, le jour ou il a été adopté par le pays du soleil couchant, par Chine, à l'époque il ne voyait en lui qu'un grand frère mais, petit à petit, quand il est parti, Chine lui manquait, trop pour que ses sentiment soit les même qu'avant. Ca lui a fait mal d'apprendre qu'ils étaient ennemis, mais il l'a accepté, pour Allemagne et Italie, il n'aimait pas la trahison.

Il senti deux bras l'entourer, cette odeur, il l'a reconnaitrait entre mille.

-Tu pense a quoi mon cœur ?

Cette voix aussi il la reconnaitrait entre mille

-A toi.


	4. Tomate

Titre: Tomate

Disclamer: Si Hetalia était a moi et bah Italie et Allemagne passerait beaucoup plus de temps dans un lit et pis France irait s'inviter dans celui d'Angleterre (De lit, pour ceux qu'aurais pas compris)

Pairing: Espagne/Italie du S.

Rating: K

Note: Ecrit aujourd'hui (a votre avis, que fait Yuki dans un cours de math ?) Recopier aujourd'hui et publier aujourd'hui, elle est pas belle la vie ?

Note2: un peu court (même pas cent mots o.o) mais bon...c'est bien le but d'un drabble.

Note3: Nan, nan, je devient pas folle (De toute façon j'le suis déjà) la tomate est bel et bien un fruit, pour ceux qui savait pas.

* * *

La tomate, c'était un point commun entre leurs deux pays, la tomate, la belle grosse et ronde tomate rouge qu'on trouve dans la pizza, la sauce bolognaise et plein d'autre spécialité Espagnoles et Italiennes.

C'est vraiment un beau fruit pour lui, un très beau fruit.

C'était aussi sa couleur qu'avait actuellement les joues de Romano alors qu'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiment par un baiser des plus délicieux, beaucoup plus délicieux que la plus rouge et la plus mûre des tomate qu'il puisse avoir.

Décidément, la tomate allait devenir son fruit préféré.


	5. Piano

Titre: Piano

Disclamer: Hetalia est toujours pas à moi.

Pairing: Autriche/Prusse

Rating: K

Note: Bouuuuh je les aime ces deux là.

* * *

Il fît glisser ses doits sur le piano, les yeux fermé, il a pas besoin de les ouvrir, connaissant l'instrument par cœur, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour lui de jouer, que ses yeux soit ouverts ou fermés, le son du piano est extrêmement agréable a ses oreilles, Il ne sait même pas combien de fois Italie était venu l'écouter, en cachette ou assis sur une chaise. Une Note, deux note, puis trois, quatre, et un bruit, provenant de tout sauf de son piano, Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tombât aussitôt sur la fenêtre ouverte. Sur une grosse branche d'un arbre se tenait Prusse, assis, son eternel poussin sur la tête. La branche étant assez proche de la fenêtre, il sauta à travers celle-ci et s'installa sur un siège.

-Continu, fait comme si j'étais pas la

Il haussa les épaules et se remis à jouer, la présence de l'Allemand ne le gênant pas le moins du monde.

-Tu sais quoi Autriche ?

-Mmm ?

-Je croit que je t'aime...Non, enfaite je crois pas, j'en suis sur.


	6. De la guerre à l'amour

Titre: De la guerre à l'amour

Disclamer : Hetalia est a moi ! comment ça j'suis pas crédible ?

Pairing: Amerique/Russie

Rating: K

Note: Aikawa-chan voulais un drabble Russie/Amerique (Avoue que c'était un peu comme une demande indirecte, mais de toute façon ça me gêne pas) comme j'avait pas trop d'idée j'me suis focalisé là-dessus, j'ai même fait des recheche sur la grerre froide, qui m'on servie a rien d'ailleurs -_-".

* * *

Les autres nations on toujours trouvé leur relation bizzard mais il y réfléchissait plus Alfred la trouvait normale, leur relation, ils avaient commencé par se haïr a un point inimaginable, surement a cause d'une broutille. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient battus –physiquement- ni le nombre de fois qu'Artur ou Francis les avaient arrêté (Papa Francis et Maman Artur qui protègent petit Alfred du gros nounours Sibérien mal-léché XD), le nombre d'insulte plus farfelue les une que les autres qu'ils s'étaient envoyer dans la tronche. Vous connaissez surement le dicton "Faites l'amour pas la guerre", Alfred trouvait que c'était celui qui les définissaient le mieux, les autres nations aussi d'ailleurs. Ca en avaient étonné plus d'un lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés a une réunion ensemble et amoureux, certain avaient sourit, comme s'ils s'y attendaient et d'autre étaient au bord du décrochage de mâchoire. Maintenant, a chaque réunion, a chaque fois qu'une pause était accordé, Alfred allaient rejoindre les genoux d'Ivan pour aller l'embrasser goulument, et ce jusqu'a la fin de la pause.


	7. La course a l'espace

Titre: La course a l'espace

Disclamer : ...Ras-le-bol des disclaimers, bien sur Hetalia est pas a moi !

Pairing: Amerique/Russie avec mention de France/Engleterre, Allemagne/Italie et Prusse/Autriche.

Rating: K

Note: Vous, vous direz surement "Encore un Amerique/Russie" je voulait parler de la guerre froide dans l'autre et finalement c'est pas venus, ni la course a l'espace (ou la lune, je sait plus, j'ai lu ça dans une fic avec Russie et Amerique, le jeu du plus con je crois, ou un truc dans le style, j'ai la flemme d'aller rechercher) que j'en ait réécrit un, désoler pour ceux qui n'aime pas ce couple

Note2: Le drabble là n'est pas passer par une feille de bouillon avant d'être recopier, je l'ai écrit sur mon portable (c'est pas si dur que ça quand on a un clavier AZERTY), dans les notes, l'avantage c'est que j'ai pas eu a le recopier, j'avait juste à enregister dans les fichier de mon portable, à convertir et à vérifier, pratique !

* * *

Le premier homme à avoir posé un pied sur la lune fut Niels Armstrong en...en combien déjà ? Je sais plus et je m'en fous un peu en fait, ce qui est important c'est le fait que soit un américain, c'est ce que m'importe le plus, le fait aussi que se soit Amérique qui est gagné la course à l'espace et non Russie. D'ailleurs, se jour là Alfred avait dut trouver un moyen de consoler Ivan, il s'en souviendra encore longtemps, si vous voyer se que je veux dire...vous me regardez avec des drôles de n'yeux, mais oui ils étaient déjà ensembles a cette époque, comme Arthur et Francis, Ludwig et Feliciano (Romano avait même péter une crise le jour ou il a appris que son petit frère sortait avec le bouffeur de patate) et même Prusse et Autriche, deux personne de caractère autant opposé qui avait réussis à s'aimer au point de devenir jaloux de la moindre personne s'approchant trop prés de l'autre (Comme les autres couples d'ailleurs) comme quoi, Alfred n'était pas le premier a être Tombé amoureux de son (meilleur) ennemis.


	8. Petit ange italien

Titre: Petit ange italien

Disclamer : ...

Pairing: Allemagne/Italie du N.

Rating: K

Note: Un autre Allemagne/Italie, l'idée m'est venue en cours d'histoire, il y a un moment déjà en histoire en regardant un film sur Hitler (on bosser dessus en ce-moment) le taux que cruauté et d'inhumanité contenue dans un seul homme m'a tellement écoeurer et choquer, j'espére qu'un fois un peu cette idée là dans le drabble.

Note2: Ce drabble là je l'ai aussi écrit sur mon portable, j'l'ai commencer se matin même en Latin (C'est tellement passionnant comme cours, j'vous raconte pas).

* * *

Hitler, surement l'homme le plus cruel que Ludwig ait connus, et dire qu'il l'avait suivit dans ses idées et ses actions, il se demande même comment les autres pays l'ont accepté parmi eux après la fin de la guerre. S'il avait reprit ses esprits et s'était rendu compte de l'horreur et des massacre qu'il fessait subir a son pays s'était indéniablement et irrémédiablement grâce à la petite tête qui reposait actuellement sur ses genoux, allongé sur le canapé, l'innocence et la joie de vivre que dégageait l'italien malgré les évènements l'avait ramené sur terre, lui avait permit de se rendre compte de toute l'horreur qui était contenus dans une seule et même personne qu'était son dictateur. Il se demandait même s'il méritait l'amour de Feliciano, surement pas, l'italien était (et est toujours) un ange tombé du ciel et qui avait atterrit devant lui, un ange qu'il avait commencé par détester, voir même maudire puis qu'il avait fini par aimer comme un fou, comme jamais il n'aurait crût aimer qui que se soit, son monde tout entier tournait autour de Feliciano, le petit ange italien a réussi transformé la brute allemande.


	9. Juste un pressentiment

Titre: Juste un pressentiment

Disclamer : Bla, bla, bla...

Pairing: France/Angleterre

Rating: K

Note: un petit FrUK, j'suis fan de se couple (mon préféré avec Prusse/Autriche et Allemagne/Italie). Personellement je trouve qu'il part légérement en sucette celuit-là, j'avait pas beaucoup d'idée.

Note2: Si mes souvenir son bon, celui-là aussi je l'ai commencer en Latin, sur mon portable.

* * *

Dés le début, dés qu'il l'a rencontré pour la première fois il avait sût, sût qu'il était spécial, sût que, même s'ils étaient encore jeunes, plus tard il se passerait quelque chose entre eux, même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi à l'époque mais il savait, s'était un pressentiment, mais un pressentiment qui ne les a pas empêché de se faire la guerre et, pour Francis, de le remettre en doute, ce fameux pressentiment. Et pourtant...Arthur et lui son un des premier couple a s'être former, un des plus amoureux qui soit, un qui soit également baser sur la confiance en l'autre, un que, finalement, pratiquement tout le s'attendait à voir un jour ou l'autre (Hors mis Alfred qui était l'exception qui confirmait la règle), deux personne faites l'une pour l'autre.


	10. Dit Arty

Titre: Dit Arty...

Disclamer: Est-ce que l'auteur d'Hetalia s'apelle Yuki Ryuzzaki ? non, alors...

Pairing: France/Angleterre

Rating: K

Note: un autre FrUK, désolé mais l'inspiration était là, en plus, j'le trouve nettement mieux que le premier. Deux autre vont suivre sur deux autre couple différent, les débuts sont écrient, faut juste que je trouve l'envie et les idée necéssaire pour les terminer (ça par contre c'est plus dur).

Note2: J'suis en retard mais merci a Aikawa-chan et BlackLie pour leur commentaires sur le premier Russie/Amérique surtout Aikawa-chan a qui il a l'air d'avoir fait énormément plaisir, merci beaucoup, beacoup.

* * *

-Dit Arty est-ce que je suis drôle ?

-Pas tellement.

-Dit Arty est-ce que je suis beau ?

-Mouais.

-Dit Arty pourquoi tu rougis ?

-J'ai chaud.

-C'est ça ! On est en hiver.

-C'est pas une raison.

-Dit Arty, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Non.

-Dit Arty, pourquoi tu mens ?

-Je mens pas !

-Dit Arty pourquoi tu passe les trois quart du temps a me reluquer alors ?

-...

-Tu sais que tu ressemble à un homard resté trop longtemps au soleil ?

-Shut up, stupid frog.

-Tu m'aime quand même ?

-Mouais.

-Pas très convaincant.

-...

-...

-...

-Arty.

-Quoi enco...muhu

* * *

-Amérique, qu'est-ce qu'il y de si intéressant dans le bureau d'Angleterre pour que tu joue aux espion ?

-Ah Japon c'est toi ! Bah...Pas grand chose à part France en train de rouler le patin du siècle a Angleterre.

-...Je vois...

-Tu veux une place ?

-Non merci, je ne tiens pas à mourir.

-Comme tu voudras.


	11. Foutue ressemblance

Titre: Foutue ressemblance

Disclamer: Hetalia a est à son auteur, je sais plus comment ça s'écrit et j'ai la flemme d'aller rechercher.

Pairing: Cuba/Canada

Rating: K

Note: Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Ce drabble et celui d'aprés sont écris depuis longtemg déjà mais ma flemme légendaire m'a...comment dire...empêché de les publier avant, désolé.

Note2: j'ai modifier quelque truc, j'me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une gosse bourde: Canada a pas les yeux violet mais bleu, la gourde !

* * *

Ras-le-bol, marre d'être prit pour son (Imbécile) frère, d'être pris pour Amérique, pourtant ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça, Certes ils avait tout les deux les même yeux et des lunettes mais sa mèche était fine et formait une boucle alors que celle d'Amérique était plus petite et plus épaisse et que lui avait une petite voix timide alors que son frère s'exprimait haut et fort lorsqu'il parlait, et puis, vous avez déjà vus Amérique se balader avec un ours dans les bras ?

Et encore ça se n'est que le début, si on ajoute cette foutue ressemblance au nombre incalculable d'âneries qu'Amérique avait faites dans le monde, mon dieux qu'il en avait bavé par sa faute.

Il y avait cependant eu une, seulement UNE qui lui avait été bénéfique, c'est celle qui avait orchestré sa rencontre avec Cuba c'est l'une des rares choses que son frère lui avait apporté de bien et c'était de loin la meilleure.

C'est aussi la dernière personne qui l'as frappé a cause d'une ânerie d'Amérique, la dernière si on comptait le nombre d'ânerie qui avait considérablement diminué (oui, oui, Amérique a murit) mais aussi le faite que si quelqu'un venait s'en prendre a Canada, cette même personne subirait les foudres de son petit ami, quel petit ami ? Mais Cuba voyons !


	12. Comme une fille

Titre: Comme une fille.

Disclamer:...

Pairing: Pologne/Lituanie

Rating: K

Note: Si quelqu'un a des idées de couple allez'y, je sais pas trop quoi écrire en ce moment.

* * *

Une fille, on lui rajoute une jupe, du maquillage et Pologne ressemble vraiment à une fille, et ce dernier en était fier, bien que sa voix soit celle d'un homme, il était fier de ressembler un peu a une fille, et ça, Lituanie l'avait bien comprit.

Il arrivait même a Pologne de s'habiller comme une fille lorsqu'il était chez lui et il arrivait a certaine personnes qui ne le connaissait pas de le prendre pour une fille et ça ne le gênait pas pour autant, au contraire, ça l'amusait, et ceux qui n'était pas OK avec lui, pour être honnête, il les emmerdait royalement, il pouvait très bien y avoir une armée de bonhommes contre lui et sa façon d'être, du moment que Lituanie, que SON Lituanie l'aimait et ne lui tournait pas le dos, alors tout ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête, mais alors des kilomètres au-dessus, tout se qui compte pour lui, c'est son Lituanie.


	13. Vive les montagnes !

Titre: Vive les montagnes !

Disclamer: A partir de maintenant le vais plus les mettre ses truc là, ça commence sérieusement a me gonfler.

Pairing: Suisse/Autriche

Rating: K

Note: **The Spirit Lost** m'avait presque spplier de faire un Suisse/Autriche alors voilà, du Suisse/Autriche en veux tu ? En voilà ! J'ai aussi un petit Danemark/Norvége dans la tête, faut que je trouve les bon mots pour le commencer, me renseigner sur deux ou trois trucs et se s'ras bon.

Note2: soit dit en passant, j'aimerais bien faire un petit USUK mais j'ai vraiment pas d'idée . Je suppose que vous en avez pas grand chose a faire de mes petit probléme d'inspiration mais j'tenais a vous le dire.

**LaLabouM**: Oh une fan de FrUk, on vas bien s'entendre =D meric merci, J'suis contente que ça te plaise...mais dit moi, tu t'est vraiment agenouillé devant ton ordi.

**Aikawa-chan**: Que te dire a part merci ? ça me fait vraiment plaisir, t'es la depuis le début et tu lache pas, merci.

* * *

"Foutue montagnes !"

C'est ce que pensait actuellement Vash alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés vers lesdites montagnes. Sa maison était pas très loin de celles-ci, pas au pied mais presque. Elles occupaient une bonne partie de son pays d'ailleurs, le séparant de la même occasion de Roderich. Combien de fois Lili l'avait surpris en train de fixer les montagnes en direction de l'Autriche, bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi c'était toujours dans cette direction qu'il regardait, il savait que le jour ou ça elle ne lui en voudra pas de n'avoir rien dit, voulant qu'elle comprenne par elle-même.

Il voulait aussi qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne pourrait faire un choix entre Roddy et elle, ils étaient les deux personnes qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, il était fou amoureux de Roderich et il aimait Lili comme une petite sœur et ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Jamais ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire un choix, rien que d'y penser...il en grimaça.

Mais mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son Roderich, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait !


	14. Petite Belgique

Titre: Petite Belgique

Pairing: Espagne/Romano

Rating: K

Note: Un deuxiéme petit drabble sur le couple Spamano, l'idée m'est venus en regardant un fanart de Belgique et Espagne, vive l'inspiration !

Note2: Normalement le Danemark/Norvége devrais venir dans pas longtemps, si j'me décide a l'écrire, j'ai aussi une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête pour un USUK, au passage j'aimerais bien aussi faire un Russie/Chine et un Suéde/Finlande (sont trop chou tout les deux) mais pour l'instant j'ai pas trop d'idée alors je laisse ça de côté

* * *

Petite Belgique, certes mignonne et pleine de vie mais une ennemie redoutable pour Romano. Même si elle était mignonne, Espagne lui portait un trop grand intérêt, selon Romano, et tout le monde sais que quand on parle d'Espagne tout prend une autre proportion avec Romano. Il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui reste auprès d'Espagne toute sa vie, strictement hors de question !

Dans sa "rage" Romano n'avait pas remarqué que Belgique regardait Espagne comme un grand frère et inversement pour l'Espagnol, ce dernier n'ayant d'yeux que pour son petit Italien bougon, son petit Romano à lui. Le jour ou Espagne lui a dit, Romano avait crut faire une crise cardiaque, il en avait tellement rêvé il se croyait en plein rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller, Espagne lui avait même prouvé le contraire d'une façon très intéressante, si vous voyez ou je veux en venir.

Avec du recul Romano se sentait un peu idiot, il n'avait pas pris le temps de tout comprendre et avait tout de suite vu une rivale en Belgique, enfin ! Le passé c'est le passé, c'est le présent qui compte, leur présent a tout les deux.


	15. Ma femme

Titre: Ma femme

Pairing: Suéde/Finlande

Rating: K

Note: Un petit Suéde/Finlande, j'suis gaga d'ce couple, y sont trop mignon ensemble (Et pis, avouons quand même que Suéde est plutôt beau gosse).

Note2: C'est le premier drabble ou j'utilise le poin de vue d'un des personnages, ça change un peu =).

Note3: J'étais censée écrire un DenNor mais j'avais plus d'inspiration sur celui-ci, désolée.

* * *

Le jour ou Danemark m'a demander pourquoi j'affectionnais et protégeais tant Tino j'ai répondu simplement "Je l'aime", il n'a peut-être pas bien compris sur le coup mais il n'y a rien à expliquer. J'ai juste succombé, son air apeuré du début m'a tout de suite donner envie de le protégé, sa façon de tout voir du bon côté des choses m'a tout de suite attendrit, moi qui était froid, distant, qui avait compris que, quand on est un humain (ce que je ne suis pas) on nait, on vit et on meurt, point final, moi qui avait vu un nombre incalculable d'horreur, son sourire m'avait tout de suite fait chaud au cœur. On peut appeler ça un coup de foudre, même si l'appellation est un peu trop niaise et trop simple, c'est le terme exact, un coup de foudre, mon premier et surement mon unique et dernier.

Jamais, pour rien au monde, je remplacerais Tino, après tout, il fait partie intégrante de ma famille, c'est ma femme, la bague que je lui aie offerte et qu'il porte a l'annulaire vous le confirmeras, de plus, j'ai la même au doit.


	16. Rien du tout

Titre: Rien du tout

Pairing: Islande/Hong Kong

Rating: K

Note: Encore un drabble qui est passé avant le DenNor, gomen, mais j'était tellement contente de pouvoir écrire un Islande/Hong Kong que j'ai pas resisté, normalement le prochain c'est le bon.

* * *

Vous me direz, "Que font un Nordique et un Asiatique ensemble ?" et bin je vous retourne la question. A la base, Hong Kong et moi on n'a pas grand-chose en commun, nos climat son différent, on n'appartient pas du tout au même continent, niveau histoire on n'a presque rien en commun voir même rien du tout, contrairement à France et Angleterre ou Allemagne et Italie nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun, et pourtant...

Comment on s'est rencontré ? Je sais plus exactement, a une réunion mondiale si ma mémoires ne me joue pas de tours, il y a maintenant une bonne décennie de cela, ou plutôt deux. C'était une réunion comme les autres, Amérique jouais au héro et se fessait engueuler pas Angleterre que France essayait de calmer a coup de baiser et tripote-fesse (Nda: bah quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est quand même de Francis qu'on parle), Corée faisait le bordel et Romano insultait Allemagne qui essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bazar. A la pause j'avais échangé quelque regards avec lui, dire qu'il était beau était peu dire, il m'avait intrigué, comparé a ses amis asiatique (excepté Japon) Il restait tout a fait calme et imperturbable. Suite a ça on a discuté, on est devenu amis puis amant pas la suite.

Quand j'y repense, ça me fait sourire, la façon avec laquelle on se cherchait, la peur du rejet de l'autre. Un dernier sourire orna mes lèvres avant que je ne pose mes pied au sol, enfile un caleçon et parte pour la cuisine afin d'amener un petit déjeuné au lit a mon amour.


	17. 1814

Titre: 1814

Pairing: Danemark/Norvège

Rating: K+

Note: ENFIN ! Enfin le DenNor, j'espére que je vous ait pas trop fait attendre, ça m'embétait de vous promettre un DenNor et d'écrire autre chose avant.

Note2: 16 drabble, je suis fiére de moi !

**Atlantos**: Merci ça fait plaisir, par contre je suis désolé mais je crois pas faire de France/Allemagne un jour, je suis une fane absolument gaga de Gerita et de FrUk alors...et pis je trouve qu'il ne vont pas super-super bien ensemble. Peut-être un France/Prusse ou un France/Espagne un jour qui sait.

* * *

En 1814 Danemark dut seder Norvège à Suède sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Berwald et les autres les avait laissés seuls un moment il fallait du temps pour ce dire "Au revoir" après autant d'année passées côte à côte. Le norvégien avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Danemark, se dernier murmurant toute sorte de choses, des "Ne t'en fait pas", des "On se retrouvera", "Porte-toi bien", ne t'inquiète pas pour moi", "Je t'aime".

Norvège releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Danemark. Ils restèrent comme ça un court instant avant que le plus petit ne parcourt les quelque centimètres qui les séparaient. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de Danemark qui lui répondit avec la même passion. Puis tout commença à se brouiller, puis le noir total.

Danemark ouvris les yeux et tomba sur son plafond, il prit le moment d'assimiler qu'il venait de rêver, le corps nu de Norge était toujours allongé à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule, puis il prit le temps de comprendre pourquoi il avait rêvé de passé. C'était une période désormais achevée, fini, révolue, pour de bon, alors pourquoi ?

Le corps émettant un léger gémissement à côté de lui, lui fuit stopper toute réflexion et reporté sont attention sur son amant.


	18. Une histoire de cheveux

Titre: Une histoire de cheveux

Pairing: France/Angleterre

Rating: K

Note: Ne dites rien ! Je sais déjà a quoi vous pensez. "Encore un FrUK ?" bah oui ! comme le pairing l'indique au-dessus c'est un FrUK, un tout mignon en plus. Pour moi quand j'ai l'inspiration, tout est bon a prendre, faut juste l'envie de l'écrire, ça c'est une autre histoire...Bref ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour mon couple préféré !

Note2: Et le premier qui dénigre le FrUK sous mes yeux J'l'enferme dans une caisse direction la siberie (pour aller vaire coucou a Ivan), et qu'il compte pas sur moi pour écrire "Fragile" sur la caisse.  
*Consience: tu peux me dire ou est le rapport ?  
Yuki: J'avais envie de causée pour rien dire.  
Consience: c'est plus grave que je le croyait, t'es pire qu'atteinte.*

* * *

-Nan !

-Mais Arthur !

-J'ai dit nan ! Et pour vous c'est pas Arthur c'est Angleterre !

-Mais enfin !

-J'ai dit nan !

Le coiffeur soupira, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue Angleterre refusait de se laisser couper les cheveux.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de les laisser grandir comme la dernière fois ?

-C'est Francis que les couperas, et personne d'autre !

L'homme soupira une seconde fois et fit demi-tour, même si elle était haute comme trois pommes, il lui était impossible de tenir tête a la petite nation. De son côté, Arthur faisait la tête, pourquoi cet abruti de français n'était toujours pas ? Il allait finir pas avoir les cheveux aussi long que lui si ça continu ! Il s'endormi au bort d'un ruisseau et ne rouvrit les yeux que le soir.

Le lendemain, très tôt le matin, il s'installa à nouveau au bort du ruisseau, se préparant pour une nouvelle journée d'attente et surement de course poursuite avec son coiffeur.

-Arthuuuur !

Le dit Arthur se retourna vivement, il reconnaitrait cette voix entre des milliers. Il s'empressa d'effacer son sourire un peu trop heureux à son goût et pris appuis sur ses petites jambes.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? La petite nation employait un faux air bougon.

-J'vient rendre visite a mon Tutur préféré. Dit moi bonhomme, tu te laisse pousser les cheveux ? Je croyais que tu avais abandonné l'idée d'être plus cool que moi.

-Même pas vrai ! Arthur baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me les coupes. Francis ne put qu'afficher un sourire de trois kilomètres de long devant la bouille si adorable de son petit protégé. Il lui tendit une main.

-Aller vient, on va couper tout ça.

De sa petite main Arthur saisit celle de France. Ils marchèrent tout les deux en direction de château, main dans la main.


	19. Je t'aime

Titre: Je t'aime

Pairing: Angleterre/Amérique

Rating: K

Note: Commencons par le début ! Vous vous en foutez suremnt royalement mais j'suis partie une semaine en vacance et ça sans ordi. Maintenant vous vous en fouterez peut-être moins mais pendant ses vacances j'ai écrit quatre drabble ! Donc celui-ci, un petit USUK, pour changer.

**Réponse aux Reveiws anonyme:**  
_Sanctus0Espiritus:_ J'veux bien que tu me masse les pied ! Et excuse-moi pour mes faute mais je me relis Jamais, en général que l'aisse faire mon correcteur automatique mais c'est pas le luxe ces machin là. Bref ! Tes Reviews font quand même super plaisir, merci.

_Kkkk:_ Tout le monde sait que Japon est un Hongrie au masculin, y doivent vachement bien s'entendre quand même quand on y pense, ça peut me donner des idée de drabble. Surtout que c'est lui qui est a l'origine des manga (Bénissons-le pour ça) et du Yaoi !

* * *

Je...je t'aime Arthur.

C'est ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là, après un meeting, nous avions été tout les deux désignés pour ranger la salle. Il faut dire qu'après le passage de France, Prusse, Espagne ou des deux Italies, elle avait plus que besoin d'être rangée, mais c'est du détail.

Ce jour là je t'ai regardé de la tête aux pieds avec l'envie furieuse de me jeter dans tes bras, tu étais rouge comme une des tomates d'Antonio.

Mais tu me connais mieux que quiconque, je suis un brin moqueur, Alors je t'avais fait mijoter à ma façon.

-T'est un idiot Al...

A cette première sans ta dignité, tu aurais pleuré.

-Doublé d'un crétin et ce sans limite.

Tes yeux s'étaient baissés.

-Tu te prends pour un héros digne de superman mais sans Allemagne pour te reprendre, tes idées sont pratiquement toujours débiles.

Tes yeux avaient commencé à brillés. Sans que tu n'ai le temps de dire "Hamburger" j'avait saisit ta cravate et mes lèvres vinrent dirent "bonjours" aux tiennes, elles sont tout de suite devenues les meilleurs amie du monde.

-Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime.


	20. Tu dors ?

Titre: Tu dors ?

Pairing: France/Espagne

Rating: K

Note: Un p'tit FrEs (ou EsFr c'est comme vous le sentez), j'écrirais peu-être un Prusse/France, mais j'ai pas d'idée pour l'instant.

* * *

-Francis ?

Antonio traversa une porte menant sur le salon du français (Je tiens a précisé que la porte est ouverte...on sait jamais.), ça faisait un moment qu'il n'entendait plus le propriétaire des lieux.

Il découvrit Francis allongé sur son canapé, les yeux clos et la respiration régulière indicans tout deux qu'il dormait. Les lèvres d'Antonio s'étirèrent dans un sourire chaleureux, sont blondinet était souvent fatigué en ce moment. Il s'approcha a pas de loup du canapé pour s'accroupir et poser une main caressante sur la tête blonde, il déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de France.

-Buena noche Francis, te amo, mi amor.

**°.°.°.°.°.°**

Francis ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit une porte se fermer. Un sourire de dix mètres de long sur le visage, il dormait à moitié Antonio l'avait définitivement réveiller en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il décida d'attendre un peu avant d'aller rejoindre sa petite tête brune et de pouvoir aller se noyer dans ses deux rivières d'émeraude préférées.


	21. Moi je suis heureux

Titre: Moi je suis heureux

Pairing: Prusse/Allemagne

Rating: K

Note: Ouala ! Dison que j'me suis embrouiller quand j'ai fait celui-là, j'espére que ça iras.

* * *

Qui a dit que l'inceste était horrible ? Entre frère ? Ils avaient le droit de s'aimer et les autres n'avaient absolument rien à dire, eux ils étaient plus qu'heureux comme ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir tenir la main de son petit frère en plein milieux de la rue, de pouvoir l'embrasser ouvertement et aux yeux de toute ces filles, histoire de leur dire "Pas touche a mon Ludi et la première qui pose la main dessus je l'envoie dans le mur", de pouvoir lui malaxé le postérieur et de le voir rougir puis l'engueuler...Mais valais mieux éviter, débilitée humaine oblige, et puis, comment avoir l'air sérieux après ? En tant que nation. C'est déjà pas sérieux a la base avec son esprits fêtard alors ne rajoutons pas du beurre dans la poêle déjà bien grasse.

Du coup il cachait sont amour au public, le gardant pour et son frère (Et les autres nations aussi, entre nation on se dit tout). Son petit frère bien-aimé, son petit Ludi.


	22. Les opposés

Titre: Les opposés

Pairing: Prusse/Autriche avec un peu de Romano/Espagne et d'Allemagne/Italie

Rating: K

Note: Et le dernier des 4 que j'ai écrit pendant mes vacance, 4 d'un coup, quoi de mieux ? Et pis, tant qu'on y est, j'ai dépasser les 20, la classe !

Note2: A la base j'était aussi censée mettre "Qui se ressemble s'assemble" mais j'ai pas trouvé de couple qui qui se ressemble assez.

* * *

"Les opposés s'attirent", moi Ludwig en ait la preuve. Prenez d'abor mon frère Gilbert, vantard, pervers, extraverti, toujours là quand il s'agit de faire la fête (croyez-moi vivre avec lui relève parfois du défi quand on a pas l'habitude.) et puis Roderich, calme, réfléchit mais sévère et un chouïa trop économe. Deux personne totalement opposée et pourtant dieux sait a quel point ils peuvent s'aimer, moi qui croyait que mon imbécile de frère irait de conquêtes en conquêtes sans pouvoir avoir de relation durable. J'me suis même demander si je rêvais pas la première fois que je les aient vus s'embrasser, et pourtant...

Ma théorie se confirme quand je me regarde moi-même avec Feliciano, ou quand je regarde son frère avec Antonio (Je me demande comment Antonio fait pour le supporter lui et son usine à jurons). Et encore, si je continuais sur ma lancée je serais bon pour vous citer pratiquement tout le globe terrestre.


	23. Tu est revenu

Titre: Tu est revenu

Pairing: Allemagne/Italie

Rating: K

Note: Un pitit Gerita tout mignon, un ! A la base je voulais faire un truc dans le genre en OS mais j'ai préféré le faire un drabble.

Note2: Un autre va arriver aussi, un qui est fini au brouillon et qu'y faut que j'écrive, avec une perso disont...oh et pis j'me tait !vous verez bien.

* * *

L'homme devant lui et sont premier amour ne sont en fait qu'un seule et même personne. Ça avait mis le temps qu'il fallait mais ça lui était revenu.

Italie dont il était tombé fout amoureux en croyant qu'il était une fille, la seule a lui apporté de la joie dans sa vie d'autrefois. Voilà pourquoi, en tant qu'Allemagne, Feliciano était le seul auprès de qui il se sentait plus serein et pourquoi il avait cédé aussi facilement à son amitié.

-Dit Ludwig ?

L'appelé releva la tête.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu avant ?

Il s'avança vers l'italien, pris ses mains dans les siennes et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

-Bonne Question.

La tête d'Italie se releva et Ludwig pu admirer deux orbes noisette pleine d'amour à en déborder.

-Mais je suis revenu non ? J'ai tenu ma promesse.

Une sourire fendit alors le visage de l'italien qui colla leur fronts.

-Oui, tu est revenu, mon amour.


	24. J'suis un gamin

Titre: J'suis un gamin

Pairing: Sealand/Lettonie

Rating: K+ ?

Note: Bouh désolé ! Il était écrit mais j'ai tardé à le publier, Bref, me v'la donc avec un p'tit SeaLat, j'adore se couple, y sont trop choupis, p'tit mais choupis.

Note2: J'avais immaginer un moyen pour trouver des couples aux hasard (En priant pour avoir une illumination), que j'ai mis en marche. J'vous explique: J'ai numéroté tous les personage d'Hetalia dans le gros bazard (J'avais même mis deuc 26 et deux 27, j'ai dut me corriger, c'est le bordel dans ma fiche) et de mettre a chaque fois deux numéro choisis au hasard ensemble. Autant vous dire que je suis tombé sur des couple bizzard, les pire étant Chibi/UK et Chibi/Egypt. Sinon j'ai eu le droit a Romano/Wy, Thaiwan/UK, US/Seborga et encore Russie/Cameroun ou Suéde/Espagne (Nan ! Jamais Sve irais tromper son petit Tino chéri). J'peux vous dire que j'ai rien trouver de trés interessant et que j'ai abandoner cette méthode, ça valais mieux !

* * *

J'suis un gamin c'est ça ? Ok je suis pas très grand, ok je suis qu'une micro-nation. Mais je suis beaucoup plus mature que certain peuvent le croire.

Parc'que, d'après vous, un gamin est capable de se trouver un amant ? Si, si, j'ai bien dit amant, je suis sur que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir qui c'est ? Alors on va jouer aux devinettes, j'adore faire poireauté les gens, il est pas très grand non plus, timide, toujours en train de trembler. Oui je sais, c'est trop facile. Y'a que Ravis qui correspond a tout ces critères. Et pourtant, vous avez pas vus comment il est que tout les deux, j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.

Je vous vois venir ! Non je suis pas un dépravé ou quelque chose dans le genre et non il ne m'a pas perverti ! Pour être honnête, c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus en premier. Et n'allez pas me dire que c'est une de ces histoires sans lendemain, j'aime Raivis et lui est incapable de me mentir –De toute façon il détourne le regard quand il ment.

J'aime Raivis, vraiment.


	25. Faire fondre Roddy

Titre: Faire fondre Roddy.

Pairing: Autriche/Hongrie

Rating: K

Note: Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai mis Roddy chou avec Eli, moi une grande fan de PrusseAutriche, j'suis pas malade ?

Note2: Bref, pour l'instant j'ai pas trop d'inspiration donc niveau Hetalia donc y risque pas d'avoir de drabble avant un moment. Désolé.

* * *

-Tu en es sure Eli ?  
-Mais oui mon p'tit Kiku, mon prochain doujinshi il sera sur Gilbert et Roddy.

Kiku avait encore un peu de mal à croire que la hongroise soit aussi énergétique a l'idée de mettre son pire ennemi et son mari en couple pour un doujinshi. Sont amour pour le yaoi est vraiment infini.

-Et les infos sur Francis et Arthur ?  
-J'ai la totale ! Les photos, les infos griffonnées sur un calepin, tout ! Tel un paparazzi !  
-Magnifique Kiku ! On fait vraiment une super équipe tout les deux.  
-Et Picardie-San ?  
-Il préfère le solo, mais ça lui arrive de ma refiler des potins croustillants.

La hongroise se remis a son travail, apparemment son doujinshi actuel était sur Ivan et Alfred, il n'était pas sûr que le Russe apprécia vraiment qu'un bout de sa vie amoureuse soit révélée dans un doujinshi mais bon...

-Et Roderich-san ? Il ne va pas te faire la tête pour le doujinshi ?  
-Mais j'arrive toujours a ma faire pardonné mon Kiku, quand on s'appelle Elizabeta Héderváry, faire fondre Roderich Edelstein est un jeu d'enfant.

Eli avait un large sourire aux lèvres et un éclat dans les yeux, un éclat de femme amoureuse.


End file.
